


Reventon

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are mechanics and have sex in a Lamborghini Roadster Reventon.<br/>or,<br/>The one where Louis and Harry are mechanics and have a tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reventon

“Ho. Ly. Shit.”

Harry didn’t even answer, just swallowed as he looked at her. A noise of desire and need found its way out of his throat, and he heard Louis make an identical noise next to him. Harry barely even registered when Louis’ hand slid into his, squeezing as they both felt identical thrums of appreciation flowing through them as they watched Liam park the car right at the garage door before he shut it.

Louis slung his arm around Harry and leaned up to murmur in his ear. “Look at the tail, Harry.”

Harry thought he would probably start drooling, so he shook himself as he walked over to where Liam was now standing with a smirk at Louis and Harry’s reactions. “Liam, Jesus,” he said, checking her out.

Liam nodded, looking her over himself with lust and longing. “Head gasket,” he said abruptly. “We’ve got her for three days, and the second cylinder’s cracked on the rim."

Louis sniggered as he walked over to them, but Liam rolled his eyes. He patted her loudly and said, “She’s all yours! I’m going out of town with Niall this week and Zayn’s just called with pneumonia. So, have fun with this. But for God’s sake, don’t take it out and drive it, like you did last time!” They nodded solemnly and Liam tossed over a set of keys to Harry before saying his goodbyes and leaving out the front door.

Louis looked at Harry, who was already gazing back at him, and then they both looked hotly at their new assignment.

A silver Lamborghini Reventon Roadster sat in the garage, looking like the filthiest still-screen of pornography Harry and Louis had ever seen. They stared in silence at it for an immeasurable amount of time, just soaking in its beauty, before Louis finally spoke.

“Let’s fuck in it.”

Harry turned to Louis with surprise on his face that quickly turned gleeful. “Yeah?” he asked, not really very surprised – he and Louis had a sort of tradition.

“Yeah,” Louis said a little breathlessly, pulling down the zipper of his work suit.

Harry fixed the headband on his hair as he did the same, opening the car door with his free hand for Louis. Louis grinned at him and his hand shot forward to jerk Harry forward for a dirty kiss, his tongue out of his mouth before their lips even touched. Harry groaned at the wetness of it, Louis rolling his tongue and sneaking it out of Harry’s mouth to lick at his bottom lip.

Louis broke the kiss to yank down his suit, stepping out of it and kicking off his boots as he did it, sliding off his white t-shirt before sighing, exasperated, at Harry, who was still struggling with the damned suit.

Louis brought Harry into another kiss as he jerked the suit down off Harry’s shoulders, making a sound of praise when Harry slid his arms out of it successfully, and continued pushing it down his waist, thumbs hooking in Harry’s shorts and boxers as he went.

Louis whirled them around and pushed Harry down into the driver’s seat, stopping him with raised eyebrows and a shake of his head when he moved to get into the backseat. “Here,” he said, fingers deftly whipping open his jeans and pulling them down. “I want you to suck me off right here, and I want to come on your face.”

Harry whimpered and nodded eagerly, sucking on his lower lip while he watched Louis step carefully out of his bottoms.

Louis stepped forward and threaded a hand roughly through Harry’s curls, careful not to dislodge the headband or Harry would whine about it, and Harry instantly had his hand on Louis’ hardening cock.

He pumped it a few times before he formed an ‘o’ with his mouth and sucked it over halfway down, making Louis hiss at the sudden heat. Harry pulled off his wet dick, hand pumping it again, trying to coax him to full hardness.

“’s really good, Harry,” Louis praised, and Harry tiled his face down to try and hide his pleased smile at Louis’ words, but Louis saw anyway and hardened more at the thought of how much simple words from him could affect Harry so solidly.

When Louis was fully hard, Harry leaned forward and sucked kisses into the shaved skin around Louis’ groin, scraping his bottom teeth against it to feel Louis shiver. Louis’ fingers tightened momentarily in Harry’s curly mess of hair when Harry made his lips a tight ring again and pressed it past the head of his cock, tongue sliding against the slit and rolling around as Harry sucked carefully – sometimes, he got a little too eager and Louis felt the wrath of his teeth.

Louis moaned and rolled his head back, staring at the ceiling before getting dizzy and just opting to close his eyes. His free hand blindly reached up to touch Harry’s face, fingers sliding over Harry’s creased forehead and down over a closed eyelid, sliding across to feel his eyelashes as Louis’ breath hitched every so often.

When he felt Harry’s hands circle his waist with a firm and precise grip, Louis tilted his head back down to see Harry looking up at him with his eyes wide and lust-shot, pupils massive.

“Alright, Hazza, I’m watching,” Louis mumbled through gritted teeth as Harry flicked his tongue around, Louis’ hand caressing Harry’s cheek.

Pleased to have his attention back, Harry looked up at him with a smirk in his eyes, like ‘watch this, Lou’, and Louis’ mouth fell open as Harry breathed through his nose and slowly inched himself down further on Louis’ cock, pausing once to gag slightly, eyes rolling back in his head when Louis’ fingers tightened and scratched at his scalp a little, before continuing until his nose was skimming Louis’ groin.

Harry paused and opened his eyes up at Louis, making contact through the tears already streaming down his face as his throat fluttered around Louis’ cock. Louis swore under his breath, refusing to break eye contact with Harry, and rubbed away tears as he bent over slightly with the feeling.

“Fuck, Harry, so good, so…” Louis swallowed tightly when Harry hummed with the praise, sending vibrations up his dick and through his stomach and spine. Louis’ breath caught again when Harry pulled back slowly, hollowing his cheeks as he went. “That’s…good, Harry, good, feels so fucking good.”

Harry started bobbing up and down Louis’ dick, making Louis’ eyelids flutter at the pleasure. Harry suddenly wrapped a hand around Louis’ cock, jerking him up and then slowly pulling his foreskin back to suck at the head of his cock without it, tongue exploring it eagerly and lapping up the precome seeping through.

Louis moaned lowly and felt the tightening in his stomach, fighting the urge to fuck straight into Harry’s mouth, hold him down and fuck his throat until he couldn’t speak, but Louis just bit his lip and looked down, watching Harry suck his dick with all he had.

“So proud of you, God, so – ‘m gonna come, Harry, I’m gonna come,” he warned, and Harry whined around Louis’ cock one last time before pulling off his dick and opening his mouth, his bruised and swollen lips wide open, looking at Louis expectantly, eager for Louis to come.

Louis gripped his dick firmly, pumping it up and down quickly with a flick of his wrist before he thumbed over the sensitive head. “F-fuck, Harry,” Louis moaned when he saw how wide and eager Harry’s eyes were, face flushed and tongue already creeping to sneak out past his lips to catch Louis’ come.

The first of Louis’ come landed with a splash over Harry’s left eye as Louis moaned loudly.

Harry kept his eye closed and whimpered, mouth moving closer and not moving away, even when Louis’ furiously pumping fist caught his chin. Harry’s lips gently kissed the head of Louis’ cock, coaxing more come from it that landed on his lip, and Louis watched, mesmerized, as Harry ignored the come on his bottom lip in favor of kissing more come, more eager to feel the come on his face than to actually taste it.

Louis moaned at the thought and squeezed on his last upstroke, leaning forward and resting his forehead on the hood of the car as he panted.

Harry’s eyes were closed but his mouth was smiling, listening to Louis come down from his high. Louis gripped under Harry’s chin and tilted his face up to see where the come was, and Harry opened his right eye and smiled, making him look even more obscene.

Louis scooped the come from Harry’s eye, trying to collect it all from his eyebrow and eyelashes before feeding it to Harry, who sucked it off his finger like he’d never taste it again. Louis bit his lip as he watched Harry suck his own bottom lip into his mouth, tongue peeking out when Harry licked Louis’ come off it.

Harry grinned, then, and pulled Louis down to kiss him, tongues tangling instantly so Louis could taste himself on Harry’s tongue.

Louis’ hands moved to Harry’s chest, then, sliding over his ink-covered skin and muscle-bumps with pleasure and smiling when Harry’s hands grazed up his thighs before rubbing his knuckles on Louis’ tummy.

Louis pulled back to look for the lever to push the seat back. Once he found it on the side of the seat, he pushed the seat as far away from the steering wheel as possible and then reclined the seat as far as it would go, pushing Harry back to lean in it before climbing in on top of him, a knee on either side.

“Oh, God,” Harry whispered shakily, realizing what was about to happen.

“Want me to ride you, baby?” Louis said with a smile, knowing how happy Harry would be, faced with the opportunity to be inside Louis.

“Yes,” Harry breathed as his hands squeezed Louis’ arse reverently, sucking on his lip. “Yeah, Lou, gonna make you feel so good,” he promised, making Louis grin down at him and lean to kiss him.

“Gonna make me feel good?” Louis responded just to hear Harry talk more in his wrecked voice. He grabbed Harry’s right hand and brought three of his fingers to his mouth, coating them with spit.

Harry groaned before he nodded, “Yeah, Lou, ‘m gonna fuck you so good.”

Louis grinned and sat high on his knees and pulled Harry’s fingers from his mouth, guiding them down to his hole. Harry’s first finger petted his rim and Louis giggled at the grin that accompanied it, leaning down to kiss it off Harry’s face.

Louis only tensed for a little when Harry’s first finger slid inside him, and Harry was good and attentive and always knew when to pause and slow down and be patient, despite the raging hard-on Louis felt poking at his thigh.

Harry continued when Louis gave him the go-ahead and kissed him to distract from the burn, his left hand moving up and down his back in a distracting caress. “Alright?” he asked, and Louis kissed him before nodding. Harry brought his hand back up to his mouth and sucked on his second finger, adding more spit to make it hurt less.

Louis was grateful for it, because the stretch of two fingers burned and stung a little bit, regardless. He relaxed, though, and laughed when Harry’s free hand pressed on the wrinkles at his forehead to get him to stop being so tense and smooth them away.

Harry smiled at the sound of his laughter and leaned up to kiss him again, scissoring his fingers inside Louis as he went. Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth, licking his tongue dirtily and smirking when Harry released a quiet whimper in response.

“One more, just real quick, and then I want your big fucking cock in me, alright?” Louis panted, earning a throaty noise and a nod.

Harry took his fingers out of Louis to suck down his third finger again, dropping spit onto all three fingers before going straight back to Louis’ hole. Louis breathed in and breathed out when he felt Harry’s third finger prying its way in, sliding slowly as Harry’s other hand rubbed over his nipples and around his chest, and down for a quick tug at his cock.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis breathed, pausing to moan when Harry curled his fingers and lightly pressed at his prostate. “Fuck, alright, out,” Louis whispered, kissing quickly down Harry’s chest and moving quickly to spit into his hand and tug on Harry’s cock, spreading it out evenly as possible. Harry moaned at the touch to his neglected cock and curled up towards Louis slightly, but Louis only pushed him back down.

He leaned down to kiss Harry passionately as he, with Harry’s help, guided Harry’s cock to his hole. Louis let out a shaky breath and Harry bit his lip, holding his eyes closed, when the resistance gave way and Harry’s cockhead was inside him. Louis moved slowly, sliding down inch by inch on Harry’s cock, legs shaking at the tension while Harry rubbed circles into Louis’ hip and murmured quietly to him to make him relax.

They both moaned when Harry bottomed out, Louis’ body bent to allow him to rest his forehead against Harry’s collarbone. Harry’s muscles clenched and quivered with the strain of being still for Louis, and Louis nodded finally and wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders when the boy grabbed Louis’ hips and started pulling him off and back down Harry’s cock, watching him with heated desire.

Louis dug his knees into the cushion of the car seat, helping Harry out, and rose almost all the way off Harry’s cock only to sink down entirely, making Harry grunt quietly. Louis breathed out as he bounced up and down, fingers clasped together behind Harry’s neck as his hardening cock slapped against his own stomach each time. Harry’s eyes were closed and his lip was bitten as his massive hands held Louis’ hips, pulling and pushing him down and up on his cock.

Louis let a hand go and slide down Harry’s chest, tweaking a nipple as it went and grinning, flushed, when Harry let out a low moan. Louis leaned down unsteadily and kissed him, their rhythm faltering. They kissed until Louis was just grinding in tight circles on Harry’s lap and Harry let go of Louis’ hips to stroke his cock, earning a grateful moan from Louis through their kiss.

Louis bit down on Harry’s lip and tugged it gently, leaning away until Louis let it go with a pop, and started riding Harry again. He moaned when Harry’s hand tightened just a tiny bit, and in retaliation Louis clenched his muscles around Harry’s cock, making a strangled noise come out of Harry’s mouth.

Harry let go of Louis’ cock and gripped his hips again tightly, holding Louis still and planting his feet on the floorboard and fucking up into him.

“Ah – Harry!” Louis squeaked as Harry hit his prostate over and over again. “Har- oh, god, Harry! I’m – I’m coming, I’m gonna come,” he said, pulling at Harry’s hair in alarm, ignoring the headband falling from Harry’s hair.

“Let it go,” Harry urged suddenly, “Come for me.”

Louis’ fingers tightened in Harry’s hair and one hand flew out against the window, palm making an imprint on the fogged-up window as he came, leaning forward to press his forehead against Harry’s both sweating in the heat of the garage.

The tightening on Harry’s dick undid Harry, and his rhythm changed, becoming erratic and wild, moaning as Louis did his best to just hold on, quiet pants leaving his open mouth.

“Oh, f- Louis, god, Lou,” Harry called out into the car as he came, pulling down on Louis’ hips and arching far off the seat to be as deep into Louis as possible.

Louis whined in the back of his throat and pulled Harry in, pressing Harry’s face into his neck so Harry could kiss his heated skin. Harry’s hands moved up and around, feeling Louis’ shaking muscles on his back and shoulders before wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist as he kissed and sucked at Louis’ neck and collarbone.

“Love you,” he said against Louis’ neck, muffled.

“Love you, too,” Louis panted, out of breath, and laughed. “We just had sex in a fucking Lamborghini,” he said breathlessly, excitement and giddiness making him loud as he laughed.


End file.
